1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to utility containers, that are preferably metallic, for providing a secured storage of items, such as tools, and arranged for mounting into the bed of a standard pickup truck.
2. Prior Art
Similar to the invention a number of earlier container and box arrangements have been devised for mounting in and to a pickup truck bed. For example, U.S. Pat. to Whatley, No. 4,531,774; to West, No. 4,936,624; and to Waters, No. 4,967,944, all show pickup truck mounted boxes and mounting structures that have elements in common with the present invention. Specifically, like the invention, each includes a box with a hinged lid structure and provides for mounting to a pickup truck bed, juxtaposition to the truck cab. Further, the Waters, '944 patent, also includes a removable tray that is exposed by lifting the box lid around its hinge coupling, and the West '624 patent provides an arrangement of tool trays that rise as the lid is opened. None of which earlier patents, however, show a double lid arrangement like that of the invention that includes separate hinges and locks for a top lid and lid, respectively, where the lid itself is a container for receiving items, such as guns, stored therein.
Containers or boxes for mounting and/or transport in a motor vehicle are shown in U.S. Pat. to Lauderdale, No. 4,136,904 and to Novikov, No. 4,878,706, that, like the above cited patents, are boxes with lids and looks, and further include compartments, with the Lauderdale '904, also providing a mounting arrangement. Neither of which patents, however, shows a double lid structure like that of the invention. Containers or boxes having one or more tray structures fitted and/or stacked therein are shown in a number of earlier U.S. Pat. to Crenshaw, No. 750,817; to Taylor, No. 784,601; to Fleming, No. 2,501,270; to McIntyre, No. 3,777,882; to McPhaul, No. 4,697,379; and to Connors, et al, No. 5,004,103; and a hinged tray is shown in a U.S. Pat. to Sullivan, No. 3,926,308. None of which patents show a double lid arrangement for both covering over a container or box that is like that of the invention, for providing a separate storage capability.
Finally, an accordion hinged top lid, lid, and container arranged as a console storage receptacle is shown in a U.S. Pat. to Wright, Jr., No. 4,809,897. Which storage receptacle top lid and lid connected along one edge with the lid hinged to the container along the lid opposite edge, and, of course, the top lid and lid are not separately lockable or even lockable. Also, the console storage receptacle of Wright '897 is structurally different from the invention as it is for arrangement between vehicle seats rather than in a pickup truck bed.